


Seamless

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [31]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, MCU Christmas Exchange 2019, Peter Is 11, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "The night is falling slowly on New York City, the early fall sky darkening in shades of pinks and oranges and Tony’s happy to just sit there, watching one color morphing into yet another one(...)"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649581
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	Seamless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/gifts).



> For my dear friend Nonexistenz, writing this for you was a blast and I hope it fits your likes as well as I tried to make it ❤

The night is falling slowly on New York City, the early fall sky darkening in shades of pinks and oranges and Tony’s happy to just sit there, watching one color morphing into yet another one, his back firmly set against the cushions of the couch, one hand on the arm of it and the other lost in Stephen’s hair. It’s peaceful, it lets them both rest. He’s so deep into the moment, drifting so gently he doesn’t hear the front door open and doesn’t realize someone entered until he hears Peter yelling down the hallway. 

“Dad! Dad! I got my grades for Physics! Daaaaad!” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” 

Stephen startles awake and Tony is  _ not _ panicking but he also doesn’t have time to marvel at how pretty Stephen looks, lost and half-awake, his hair messy and his eyes blinking repeatedly. 

“Pete’s home,” Tony whispers and watches as Stephen tries his best to make sense of the words, and does, and his eyes widen, and he stands up until he realizes he doesn’t know what to do, so he sits down again, and he opens his mouth to ask Tony but it’s too late.

“Oh, hello Dr. Wizard.” Peter stops right at the threshold of the room, looking from Stephen to his dad with an uncertainty Tony misinterprets for anxiousness.

“You can come in, Peter, it’s okay, Dr. Strange was just leaving,” Tony says, his eyes rounding a bit in anything but discretion but Stephen nods all the same.

“Yes, yes, I…” his voice is rough with sleep still but Tony figured, Peter can’t notice that,  _ right _ ? Right.

“What? No, no,” Peter shakes his head, his hands moving a little wildly in front of him. “Don’t leave because of me,” he steps into the room tentatively, looking into his Dad’s eyes as Tony frowns before he sighs. “I know you two have a... _ thing _ , I’m not  _ blind _ .” The teenage exasperation on his face would be priceless if Tony wasn’t busy coughing and Stephen wasn’t blushing up to the root of his hair. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Dad, for real, you two are  _ obvious _ . Everyone knows.” Peter says dismissively, unfazed by the way Tony’s eyes have widened. "You don't even know you're holding hands right now, do you?"

And they don't, they didn't. Both men look from their hands to the other's eyes and reflexes would have them withdraw from the contact but Peter just keeps staring at them with the most  _ done _ look you'll find on a teenager’s face, so they stay put and smile at each other. It's soft, Tony's stomach gives a little pang and--

"Hi, I'm still here, Peter Stark, have you met me?" Peter interrupts them, "Anyway, if you want to look at my report we can do that later, I'll just go--"

"No, no way! Come here, show us." 

_ Us _ . It's a new feeling, it makes Tony's heart beat faster than he thinks is entirely safe. He doesn't care much, not with the way Stephen lets go of his hand and scoots back to make room for Peter. Not with the way Stephen's eyes are misting over at the ease Peter shows at sitting between them and leaning against both their shoulders as he holds his report high and proud, and in both their lines of sight. 

* * *

"That easy, uh?" Stephen says later, much later, when Peter is in bed, and they're back to their peaceful snuggling - which Stephen would never call  _ that _ , obviously. Doesn't change the fact that it's still snuggling. 

"Yup." Tony grins up at him. 

They're laying on the couch, Stephen on his back with his head and upper back propped up on the cushions and Tony on his side, snug against him. 

"That's Peter for you." He says, and he can't help the short laugh that comes out when he thinks back on the way Peter took in all the praise he'd rightfully deserved, from both his dad  _ and _ Stephen. "He'll adopt you faster than it takes to say it, if he hasn't already." 

Stephen's cheeks color a gentle pink, and he averts his gaze. Nuh, uh. 

"Tell me what's on your mind." Tony cups Stephen's jaw and pushes, very lightly, so Stephen will turn his head to face him. 

"Are you sure?" Stephen halts Tony's hasty reply with a finger on his lips. "Are you sure you want me in  _ both _ your lives?"

Tony is tempted to brush off Stephen's questions immediately, but he knows that's not what Stephen is after. So Tony thinks about it, like he's done so many times when he wondered how and when to tell Peter about them. He thinks, and remembers, his concerns and his questions, his instincts and his second-guessings.

"You know, in all the times I've asked myself that, it was never about you." Tony starts, like he's talking to himself, or the room, more than to Stephen per se, and Stephen cocks his head to watch him order his thoughts. "It was never about whether you'd be good for him. Never about whether he'd accept you. I want  _ you _ in  _ everything _ . Do I want  _ you _ around my  _ son _ ? Yes. No question." Tony's eyes are a little wider as the clarity of his thinking becomes starker and starker. "I spent hours,  _ days _ , asking myself if Peter was ready to have two parents instead of one like we've been doing since he was a baby and his mother left him on my doorstep,  _ literally _ . It was a stupid question though."

"Was it?" Stephen asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper as he raises an eyebrow and Tony knows, oh he  _ knows _ how hard Stephen is trying to appear detached. 

He smiles at him, at this man that's been nothing but groundbreaking since he entered his life, and he knows. He knows what his answer, his honest, thought-out answer is. 

"That boy's been ready to love you from the moment he met you for the first time. Peter is always ready to love and if you'll love him too, and I know you will, he'll make a hero of you. Am I ready to have a second pair of hands and eyes on the one thing I can't live without? Yes, yes I am. Help me protect the best thing that's ever happened to me? I'm so ready for you to be part of that Stephen, and I think I've been ready for a while now." 

Tony's smiling softly as he stops talking and just watches Stephen's face, the way his boyfriend - still not used to the warm feelings that word alone spreads inside him - is reacting. Stephen stares into Tony's eyes for another moment, before he nods, his mouth tightening as he closes his eyes and turns his head to the side but Tony sees the single tear that escapes anyway. Gently, Tony kisses Stephen's shoulder. 

"I meant it you know. I love you." 

Stephen takes a deep breath, brushes a hand down his face and nods again. He looks at Tony once more and maybe it's not your typical answer to Tony's renewed admission but it's perfect nonetheless when he says, "Thank you." 

Tony nods in turn and grins. 

"He's gonna call you Doctor Dad, you know that, right?" 

Stephen laughs, a wet, relieved laugh that illuminates his face and Tony joins him. 

* * *

The next morning, when Tony wakes up, it's to the sight of Stephen’s face, smashed in his pillow and the heavy, wonderful feeling of one of the man’s legs tangled with his own. He breathes in the atmosphere, in the realization that it's the first time they've been able to do that and not have to wake up at dawn to hide it, and the noise he hears downstairs means Peter is up, and he grins. He looks at Stephen's sleeping face wishing he could just take a million pictures of him like this, but he doesn't need to. If they do this right, then Tony will wake up to this perfect picture more days than not. 

Carefully, he leaves the bed, making sure not to jostle his own personal sleeping beauty and makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Peter's favorite thing to do when he's in a good mood is preparing breakfast in the morning. When he was little, Tony would guide his tiny fist around the spoon as they mixed flour and milk into being pancakes. It had become a ritual of theirs anytime school and work let them have some time together. Now that he's  _ eleven and a half  _ though, Tony finds Peter making breakfast on his own more and more, and that's exactly what's happening today. 

Tony walks into the kitchen and finds Peter sitting on the counter, facing the oven with a watchful expression on his face. 

"Morning Dad!" Peter exclaims without taking his attention away from whatever he's making. "There's coffee and there's tea for uh… for when Dr. Strange gets up." 

That makes Tony grin. Of course Peter did that. And of course he remembered. Tony walks around the counter and hugs his son's side, kissing his temple. "You're the best." 

"I know." Peter says, a cheeky smile on his lips as he finally looks at Tony. "Does he like blueberries?" 

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him." Tony winks and laughs when right then, Stephen's voice echoes behind them. 

"Ask who?" 

"You!" Peter slips off the counter, "I made blueberry muffins, you like blueberries?" 

Tony watches the ease with which Peter jumps on his feet and the softness of Stephen's expression when he nods, a little bashful. That's another great look on him, Tony decides, ruffled and moved by the attention he's being shown and still too sleepy to hide it well. 

"That's great! You can sit down, breakfast is coming and Dad can give you your tea!" 

And just like that, Peter proved Tony right. He welcomed Stephen into their family as seamlessly as he breathed. Stephen’s eyes shut tight for a second, and when he opens them again, meeting Tony’s as Tony slowly makes his way to him, it’s the most transparent Stephen’s ever been. Happiness, is truly a thing of wonder. 


End file.
